Extended Vocabulary
by Leoloco
Summary: Silliness. Charlie finds a way to keep Don’s team focused.


Disclaimer: Not mine. snif

---

Charlie stood with his back to the rest of the team while he continued to write several equations on the whiteboard. Well, not 'equations' but 'expressions' like everyone in the room knew. Charlie had hammered the difference between 'equation' and 'expression' in by sheer repetition, so that now no member of Don's team would ever make the mistake of mixing them up again. Not that they would use those terms in their everyday language, but still.

While Charlie kept scribbling away in an unusual silence, four faces, directed at his back, were resting on hands, shoulders and in one case even a desk. It was apparent that their minds weren't as receptive to new information as might be desirable.

Charlie turned around to face his audience and started talking again, seemingly oblivious to the state of the four persons in front of him.

'So, you can see that here with this somewhat extended form of the Principal Components Analyisis I have accumulated all the data into eight different variables, all playing a part in defining the outcome. So, for example here we have location, time, height, possible motivation, possible group size, etc etc. You get the point.' Charlie turned around again to write some more on the whiteboard, but in the meanwhile he continued talking.

'Now, when I apply this PCA to the current situation ye can see how that be working out. Combining the data with this expression I can give you an estimate of...' Charlie droned on, but suddenly two heads were raised. With raised eyebrows Don and David looked at each other, not sure about what they had just heard. With renewed interest they turned their attention back to Charlie.

'Also, with th' data ye had provided fer me, I was able to give you a more precise location where the booty may be found.'

This caused the two other heads to raise as well. Charlie's vocabulary usually didn't make much sense to a non-mathematician, but the way he was talking now might even be more confusing. Meanwhile Charlie didnt seemed to notice a thing, and continued his lecture.

'Combining all this information, I have found you a location and time...' and after a deliberate silence Charlie continued while pointing at the whiteboard 'So, me hearties, if ye want t' find that loot, me best advise be t' get yer swashbucklin' arses down thar an' surprise them lilly-livered scallywags immediately so you can send them t' Davy Jones' locker!' and with that Charlie actually had produced a grin. His eyes were shining and somehow he didn't seem to fit in the sterile environment of the FBI office anymore. In those few seconds his stance had changed slightly and his ever unruly curls now danced wildly around his face.

After a few seconds of silence and a cautious glance to his co-workers Colby dared to remark 'Ehm, Charlie... are you... drunk?'

'Shiver me timbers!Me? Loaded to the Gunwales? Nay! Arrr... It be Talk-Like-A-Pirate day! And I saw that you'd be drooping yer deadlights.' Seeing the confusion his last remark had made, Charlie added, 'You were falling asleep.'

'You have got to be kidding.' Don sighed while bringing a hand to his face to rub his brow. 'You're actually more of an idiot than I already thought. You know I'm actually a little ashamed of being your brother now?'

'What? And I'm not ashamed that you couldnt even keep your eyes open when I gave you the exact location of the gang of smugglers, I mean robbers? Anyway, if you're not having fun, that doesn't mean I can't have some fun either. It's actually quite good for your vocabulary.'

'Yeah, I can imagine.' David said with a smile, 'And you were right. It woke me right up. It's not something that goes unnoticed.'

'Well, maybe not,' Charlie answered, 'but apparently you still did miss the point. I just told you where you can find the robbers and yet you're still here.' Charlie pointed at the address written on the whiteboard behind him.

That seemed to be the spark that got the engine running. All four of Don's team immediately sprung up and headed for the door. With a last 'Thanks Charlie' floating through the air they were gone. Charlie's response reached them before they were out of the office.

'Handsomely, mateys! Fair winds and godspeed!'

---

A/N: No. I'm not kidding. Today (09-19) actually IS International Talk-Like-A-Pirate-Day.

Google 'Talk like a pirate day' for more information (and english-to-pirate translators ;))


End file.
